Unfinished
by merrygreen
Summary: What if Bella had chosen Jacob? What if she had accepted that Edward was now a part of her past – albeit an immense part – and that she had to move on? In this alternative ending to New Moon and ultimately the entire Twilight saga, the scene is
1. Chapter 1

_ What if Bella had chosen Jacob? What if she had accepted that Edward was now a part of her past – albeit an immense part – and that she had to move on? In this alternative ending to _New Moon_ and ultimately the entire _Twilight_ saga, the scene is radically different._

_ Bella fell in love with Jacob. After she finished high school she attended Washington State and got her degree in social work. Now she has a job with the government on the res, where she lives with Jacob. Unlike Edward, Jacob did not insist that he and Bella and marry, and they are living happily and comfortably (and using birth control) in the little house Jacob built for them. Jacob owns his own mechanics shop, specializing in high-speed vehicles, especially motorcycles. _

_ Everything seems perfect in their lives. And then he comes back. _

Bella slung her briefcase off her shoulder and onto the catchall chair in the parlor. Sighing she crossed the little room into the kitchen, where she pushed open the window over the sink. Fresh, salty air flowed in, brushing gently over her face, reminding her how wonderful life really was, no matter how hectic things got at the office. She could hear the waves crashing on the cliffs below and looking out she felt she could almost touch the curved horizon of the Pacific. She loved this house. For a moment she remembered the huge mansion decaying somewhere in the woods of Forks. How grand it was, how beautiful. But this little place was her own. And it was perfect.

She glanced at the digital clock over the stove; it was 5:30. Jacob should be back any minute now. She ought to get supper started. She crossed the room and switched on the radio, turning it up loud. The music filled the little house and she danced to it as she moved about the kitchen. Soon she had a pot of water boiling for spaghetti and the oven preheating for chicken patties. His favorite.

The screen door slammed and she froze, waiting. She couldn't hear him moving over the music and she kept her eyes on the sauce that was bubbling in its pan. What a sweet game. His arms wrapped around her and she grinned, turning her head to look around at him.

"Hey, Babe," he murmured as his mouth pressed against hers. She turned around, pressing against him. His hands found their way around her, one weaving through her hair, the other under her shirt against the bare skin of the small of her back. They were big and rough and slick with grease, but gentle. His body against hers was luxuriously warm. His breath was soft against her cheek. His lips were smooth and sweet. She melted.

Too soon he pulled away. His eyes lingered over the stove. "Spaghetti? That's my favorite."

"I know," she laughed. "How was work?"

"You should have seen the Harley this one guy brought in!" he exclaimed, settling down at the kitchen table. He talked animatedly for a while as she worked. Finally he fell silent, watching her as she finished up on the spaghetti. The light in the room was waning.

He got up again, flicked on the light switch, and moving to the cupboard to take down plates and utensils. Together they set the table and settled down to eat. He devoured his food before she was halfway finished. The thought "hungry as a wolf" popped into her mind and she smiled wryly. He glanced up at her as he scraped his plate clean.

"What?" he whined.

She grinned and shook her head. "Nothin'."

He glared at her, the corners of his mouth twitching for a smile. Then he rolled his eyes and reached for another helping. "So how was your day?" he asked as he dished noodles onto his plate.

"Oh, the usual. Paperwork. I want to go out in the field so bad," she moaned. "I didn't get a double major in social work and psychology to be sitting behind a desk."

He looked at her sympathetically. "You'll get there. Everybody has to start out at the bottom."

"You didn't," she pouted.

He laughed lightly. "I'm the bottom and the top. It kinda works that way when you own your own single-man business. Besides, I'm not exactly raking it in."

"But you like what you do."

"Don't you? I mean, besides all the paperwork. It'll get better. Just hang on."

They finished their meal and he sprang up before she could move, scooping up the dishes into one precarious armful. "I'll do the dishes tonight." He smiled charmingly. Warmth flowed through her.

When the kitchen was clean they sat down in the living room. She leaned back against the armrest of the sofa, just looking at him. He tilted his head, a curious smile creeping across his face. He was so wonderful. It seemed amazing that they had come so far. After Edward had left she had thought she would die. But it was Jacob who had saved her, Jacob who had stood by her all those dark days. And now she understood. It was Jacob who had loved her, always. It didn't matter to him that she was a weak, fragile human; that there were other women more beautiful than she. He loved her unconditionally, for who she was. And he wasn't ashamed of who he was, like Edward had been. He was proud of his heritage. He loved her too much to even believe that he could allow harm to come to her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked teasingly.

"What a sexy man-beast you are," she laughed, sliding closer to him until her body was curled against his. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight, and growled in her ear.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

"No, I like this couch," she said. "The _looove_ seat."

He laughed. "That is so cheesy." His lips pressed against her cheekbone, then her jaw line. She turned her head so that her lips found his again. Slowly they slid down on the couch, entangled in each other.

He was wrapped around her on the narrow sofa, his bare skin soft and hot against hers. She loved the way his chest rose and fell against her back, in perfect rhythm. Maybe she could lie like this forever. She could hear the ever-sighing sea; they'd left that window open. She smelled salt and grease and him. Sighing she nestled even closer to him, if that were possible. He moaned happily in his sleep and she smiled.

A while later she opened her eyes. The room was bright now, sunlight streaming through the window over the love seat. It felt like it must have been about ten in the morning. Saturdays were the best. He was stirring behind her.

"You awake?" she whispered.

He groaned and wrapped his arms again around her chest. "No."

She grinned. "Come on, it's Saturday and already at least ten."

He sighed and yawned and sat slowly up, pulling her with him. He smiled sleepily and glanced around the room. "So it is. What are we gonna do today, Babe? Hiking, swimming, fishing, movie marathon – "

"I thought maybe we could paint the outside of the house. It's starting to peel, especially sea side, and I'm getting tired of storm gray." He moaned again and started sliding back down the couch. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back up. "Come on, get up. I'll make you pancakes."

"Deal." He stretched to his feet, pushing his hands against the ceiling until it creaked.

"Don't bring the house down, honey," she called over her shoulder as she headed into the kitchen.

"I'll try," he yelled back. She smirked and started pulling out the Aunt Jemima pancake mix. He followed her into the kitchen and started rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Why don't you go down and buy some more primer," she said. "I'm pretty sure we're out. And pick out a good color too."

"Any ideas?" he asked, pulling out the milk and eggs for her.

"Mmm, surprise me. Something different though."

"Alright, let me get dressed."

He disappeared back into the living room and a few minutes later she heard the screen door slam behind him and the truck engine roar to life. The hardware store was only about five minutes away, plenty of time for him to be back for pancakes.

She hummed as she worked. The smell of cooking batter filled the room. Suddenly a rap sounded on the door. She froze. Who on earth? With a start of horror she realized she had left her clothes in the living room. The curtains of the wall-length front window were wide open. Frantically she pulled the pan off the stove and peered out of the kitchen. Good, whoever it was, they were standing right next to the door. If she couldn't see them, they couldn't see her. They knocked again and she darted across the living room and snatched up her clothes. She jerked them on, her fingers fumbling in her haste, and flung the door open.

"Good – " The greeting died on her lips. She slumped against the doorframe, her heart hammering like a battering ram in her chest. Those topaz eyes. Exactly the same. Breathtakingly beautiful. It felt like seeing a ghost. His eyes flickered over her and then past her into the house, his expression impenetrable. His voice was a whisper.

"Bella."

"Edward." It was a question, a silent shout of rage, a sigh of longing, a spark of fear. What was he doing here? What had happened? There were too many questions to keep silent. "W-why – What are you doing?"

For the first time his carefully held façade began to waver. He swallowed, his brilliant eyes changing somehow. Like he was begging her and begging himself. "Bella, I came to see you."

Suddenly she straightened, anger shooting through her. So now he came to see her. Now that he had no right. Did he finally want her, after all these years? Had he finally decided that he had made a mistake? Well it was too late for him. He had left her and she had moved on, as he had wanted her to, as she had thought he had done. Her emotions were no game that he could pick up when he fancied and put down again when he tired of it.

"What do you want?" Her voice was hard. He seemed taken aback by her stark tone. Well what did he expect, that he could just come pick up where he had left off? But he seemed to gather his wits. His eyes were locked with hers, begging her to understand. It seemed strange that they could be so alluring yet so repulsive at the same time. Those eyes she had once lost herself in. But not anymore.

"I made a mistake, Bella. Please, forgive me."

She stared at him, calculating. For the first time it was he who withdrew his gaze first. "Why did you come back, Edward?" she whispered. "You said you would never come back. You said you wanted me to forget."

"I – I was wrong! Bella, I love you!"

So he loved her now. After he'd given her up. After he'd left her to die. Now that she was not his to love.

"I'm with Jacob, Edward," she said coldly, even though she knew that he knew. Still he stiffened slightly at his name. His eyes flickered past her to the house.

"I know he's your boyfriend, Bella, but – "

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my husband." His eyes flickered in surprise. "But unlike you," she continued, "he didn't need a stupid ceremony to bind us together. Just love, true love."

"Bella, I've always loved you!"

"And? I love Jacob. You don't get it! Just because I'm not 'married' to him doesn't mean he's not, somehow, less important to me. I love _him_, Edward. I would never leave him." She folded her arms defiantly.

"But you used to love me," he said softly, his eyes finding hers again, piercing through her.

"Yeah, back when I thought you loved me too."

His eyes widened in shock. "But I did love you! I do!"

She felt cold, even though the sea breeze was warm on her skin. "You left me, Edward. That's not love."

"You know why I left!" he cried. "It was too dangerous!"

"Then why did you come back!"

"Because I was wrong. I know I won't hurt you, Bella. And you know that too. It's just you and me."

"And Jacob. I did love you, Edward. Maybe I still do. But I love him now. And I can trust him. I know that he will _never_ leave me."

"I – " He stammered, lost for words. She could see that her words had hurt him. But only because they were true, because he _had_ left her, and Jacob had been there to pick her up.

Suddenly he stepped forward, a desperate move. Feebly she tried to turn away. She wanted to, but a part of her wanted to feel him again, one more time. That part slowed her down, made her hesitate, just enough to give him confidence.

His cold, hard arms were around her. Like living stone. His lips were cold, so cold. But they moved perfectly against hers and they tasted like – indescribable. And somehow, there was the hint of a spark, and she was warm against his freezing body, like ice melting fire.

And she did love him. But Jacob. Sweet, gentle Jacob. She loved his smile, his warmth, his laugh. How could someone love two people so differently, yet so strongly? But she knew there could only be one. It wouldn't be right to use them, to cater them to her desires, even though both perhaps would be willing. She had to choose one or neither. She could not bear the thought of being alone. But she could not bear the thought of losing again someone she loved.

Suddenly Edward jerked away from her, whirling around to stand between her and the road. "Jacob!" he hissed. Her heart leapt painfully, for barreling down the road, a mere hundred yards away, was the truck. There was no possibility that Jacob's sharp eyes could have missed their exchange.

"Edward, go, run!" she gasped, trying vainly to move around him. But he held her back effortlessly.

"Get in the house, Bella," he growled. But Jacob was already leaping out of the truck, even as it was still moving.

"What the hell!" he shouted, storming across the yard, his face contorted with rage. "What the hell are you doing here! You!" he turned on Bella and her heart twisted at the betrayal etched in his features. "You! Him! – " He was shaking with rage. She had never been afraid of him, but now she was terrified by the murder she saw in his eyes. Then Edward shifted and she caught a glimpse of his face. It was cold, calculating, a split second of hesitation as he realized his advantage. But Jacob hadn't transformed in over six years.

She screamed just as Edward sprang forward, away from her. "Jacob! No!" Miraculously Edward wavered in his assault, caught in his madness by the anguish in her voice. That was all the time Jacob needed. With an enormous, rippling shudder he exploded and the man was gone, replaced by a horrific beast. His russet fur bristled along his back, his black eyes flashed madly, his bared teeth snapped inches from Edward's face. A snarl ripped from his throat as Edward spun away.

Bella sank against the doorframe, watching in horror as they circled, each waiting for the other to make a misstep. Then it happened, too subtle, too quick for her human eyes. But in a split second they were on each other. Edward's hands clasped vice like around Jacob's muzzle, his own teeth grazing across the wolf's fur. But Jacob tore away, his huge paw swiping at Edward and barely missing. Again they leapt at each other, all caution lost now, moving so quickly that she could catch little of the fight.

Suddenly a cry of pain split the air and Jacob was flung back. He hit the ground hard, his body writhing horribly. Edward sprung again at him, feline and impossibly swift. But already Bella was moving, hurtling forward, flinging herself in his path. Then there was a hard jolt, a flash of hot pain, and she was gone.

Edward fell to his hands and knees, staring in horror at her still body. He had struck her. The blow meant to kill Jacob had hit her instead as she had crossed his path, too sudden for even him to react. Jacob rolled to his feet, panting and trembling. Pain shot through his chest and spine, but it was nothing. Bella. Bella. He scrabbled toward her body five yards away, slowed by the deadness in his hind legs. Desperately he lowered his face to hers, his ears twitching toward her, his nose pulling at her scent. She couldn't. No. Bella. He loved her more than anything. She was his and he was hers. How could he have forgotten? Sweet, happy Bella. He loved her smile, her warmth, her laugh. But now he was cold. Like ice melting fire.

The wolf was gone and a man, naked and shivering, knelt over her body. Slowly Edward crept forward, desperate to see her, to know that she was alive. She had to be. He couldn't have.

Jacob didn't look up as he approached, but said, in a low voice thick with grief, "Just go away. You've done enough. Please, leave."

Edward stood and stepped closer until he was standing over Jacob. He was so weak, vulnerable right now. But Edward felt none of the burning, instinctual hatred for him that had coursed through him a mere minute ago. Only shock, denial, an almost desperate need for haste. She had to be.

He knelt beside her, across from Jacob. "Are you sure – "

"I'm sure, Edward!" he gasped angrily. But he made no move to stop him as Edward leaned over, his ear pressed to her chest. There, he was wrong. There was the faint, struggling movement of her dying heart, barely perceptible even to his ears.

Without thinking, following some wild, desperate impulse, he sank his teeth into her neck, over her collarbone. He could feel the blood moving languidly through the vein. Then it seemed to go cold, even to his feeling. He heard Jacob's strangled gasp but jerked away almost as soon as he had bitten her. He glanced at Jacob and, to his own amazement, felt shame, remorse for what he had done to this man. For what he had so selfishly ripped from his grasp.

"She's alive. It's the only way to save her. She was dying, Jacob."

For a long moment Jacob sat there, his face impassive. Then he bowed his head into his hands. "How long?" he whispered.

"Three days. It's going to be horrible, worse than anything she's every gone through. But she'll live." Jacob's face twitched painfully. Uncertainty shot through Edward. He shouldn't have done it. It would have been better for her to die. It was cruel, selfish. Not love to put her through such horror. He knew there were only moments before the pain tore her back from death into a living hell. But there was nothing he could do now to stop it.

"We have to take her inside," he said. Jacob nodded and struggled to rise, but his legs lay dead beneath him. He clenched his teeth and sat back panting.

"Take her. The bedroom upstairs."

Edward nodded and gently lifted her. He carried her to the door and, with one look back at Jacob lying on the ground, went in. A moment later her scream rent the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella. Was she alive or dead? He could not tell as he stood watching over her. She was as still as death. No breath moved her frail body, no pulse beat in her throat. Edward told him that she was alive. But this was not life.

For a whole day she had screamed and thrashed, fighting against the poison that spread through her veins, to ever cell of her body. Jacob couldn't stand it. He knew he couldn't. But somehow he did. He would not leave her. He was not like him. On the second day she seemed better. She was silent, her body only occasionally twitching. And now this. Now nothing. He wasn't sure what was worse. It seemed that she must be better; Edward assured him that she was alive, and she no longer seemed to be in pain. But he sat in the corner as still as a sculpture, his eyes fixed on her. His face was etched in torment. And somehow Jacob knew. He knew that it was worse. Like all the poison, all the pain, was only locked inside her now, all built up against her dying heart.

Suddenly Edward moved. He looked up at Jacob, his eyes urgent. "Jacob, go. She's almost finished. Leave the house. Go – somewhere – I don't know. Don't come back unless – until – I call you."

Jacob did not move, confusion spreading over his features. "But why? She's almost finished. She'll be better."

Edward sighed wearily. "She's a vampire now, Jacob. As a newborn she'll be – uncontrollably strong. And she'll have no control over her instincts. She'll kill you Jacob."

Jacob stared at him, searching for the truth. But Edward's eyes held only sorrow, regret. Jacob glanced at Bella's still form, then nodded and rose to his feet.

"Will she – " But his voice faltered and, without a backward glance, he left the room. A moment later Edward heard the front door slam. He looked back at Bella. He could hear her heart straining, beating faster and faster. Any moment. Suddenly it stopped. He leapt to his feet and watched. Her eyes opened. For a long moment she just lay there. And then, faster than even he could watch, she sprang to lithely her feet.

He marveled at her. How beautiful she was. Of course he had always thought she was beautiful, even for a human. But now he truly saw what a goddess she was. Her skin the color of cream, perfect and unmarred by any line or mark. Her eyes blood red above the dark blue circles. They flickered around the room, an infinitesimal movement, then settled on him. He tensed, ready for anything. But she only took one, sinuous step toward him.

"Where is he?" Her lips moved too swiftly for his old eyes to follow. But the words were clear, sharp. Her voice was different. Like soft bells, or a thin, rushing stream of water, or a note played perfectly on a violin. She glanced at the door then sprang forward, but he caught her. Her arm pulled easily from his grasp.

"Wait! Bella! Don't – you can't find him. Not yet. I sent him away."

She turned on him, her eyes fierce. "You sent him away? Why?"

"Are you not hungry?"

Confusion flickered across her face, then alarm. Her eyes burned. "Yes!" she gasped. "Where do I go?"

"You have to get away from people. Newborns can't control themselves at the smell of human blood. Come with me. I'll show you a good hunting ground."

She nodded and he ran out ahead of her. She raced after him, across the road and into the forest. Every detail was perfectly clear, despite their supernatural speed. Every vein of every leaf stood out as though beneath a microscope. And she could hear everything. The distant buzz of a chain saw, the rustling of a bird's feathers high in the trees above, the purring of car engines, Edward's breath rushing through his lungs. The smells were incredible. She could smell the trail of a mouse that had passed two weeks ago. She could smell the antiseptics from the Forks Community Hospital, born on the wisp of a breeze that brushed above the trees. She could smell blood, warm and sweet. It made her mouth water. The venom was sharp and cold, like metal. But the human blood was far away, miles and miles. It was so thin she could ignore it. Closer by there was a stronger trail. She could hear the heart pounding in some creature's chest. It was strong and loud, surely another predator's.

The smell pulled at her, irresistible. She sprang up a tree trunk, not slowing her pace. Branches shattered as she crashed through them. The cougar leapt from its perch, a startled hiss bursting from its throat. She soared after it, grabbed it in midair. Its body twisted and she sank her teeth into its neck. It gave a little grunt and was still. The blood ceased to flow in its veins but she sucked at it, forcing it out. It was hot and a little bitter. But the feel of it flowing down her throat was like pouring cold milk over a burnt tongue. A branched snapped behind her. She whirled, her teeth bared, a growl ripping from her throat. But it was only Edward. He stopped, his eyes wide with fear, his hands held out in reassurance. Slowly she settled back, her hunger-crazed mind slowing from its hunter instinct.

"Sorry," she muttered. She glanced up penitently at him. "Share?"

He gave a little, nervous laugh. "No, you need it all."

She felt a twinge of guilt, but not enough to protest. She turned back to her meal. When she had finished she left the dried body where it lay. She stepped close to him, almost touching.

"It's amazing. I never could have imagined." Then, for a moment her perfect brow furrowed. "How long will my eyes be – like this?"

"About a year, unless you drink – human blood."

She shook her head. "No. Never."

"You know you won't have the strength to be near them and resist. It's hard even for a mature vampire, much less a newborn. You'll have to stay away. The old house is a good place. No one ever comes that far out. And if someone does I can keep them away."

"What about Jacob?"

Something flickered across his face. "You'll have to wait. Until you have control."

She stared at him for a long moment, her face inscrutable. Finally she nodded and stepped away from him. "Let's go to the house then. Do the others know you've come back?"

"No. I didn't know what would happen, so – no."

She smiled wryly, stunningly. "And you still don't know what's going to happen."

Sam could sense it: a vampire. The feeling had been growing for a few days, but never had it been so strong. It must be on the res, he could practically smell it. But the Cullens had left years ago, and the two rogues – the redhead and her friend – had long been dead. He had heard no news of unexplained deaths, not even in Port Angeles where murder was more common. Perhaps it was one of the Cullens returned for some business.

He had immediately thought of Bella. But the bloodsucker had left her years ago. She was with Jacob now. And even if Bella still had some proclivity toward the vampires, Sam knew Jacob would never harbor one in his home, would let him know if one of them had returned.

But at last, after searching the entire res with Jared, Sam was forced to believe that perhaps Jacob _had_ been harboring vampires;perhaps he _had_ betrayed his pack and his tribe by refusing to alert them of the intruder's presence. When he made it to Jacob's house it was empty, but signs of struggle were obvious. The ground in front of the little house had been torn and trampled, and Sam's sharp eyes caught sight of a claw mark in the dirt. His heart quickened. So Jacob _had_ put up a fight. Had he been overcome? Where were they? Perhaps the monster had killed them both.

But no. The smells here told a different story. Somehow one vampire had entered but two had emerged. Yes, Edward – Sam now recognized his scent; he must have returned for Bella – and Jacob had fought. But somehow Bella had become involved. He followed the trail into the house. They had carried her inside and laid her on the bed. Edward and Jacob had sat for some time, the scent was so strong. Then Jacob had left. Sam's eyes widened in horror. Of course, Jacob had put up a fight, but Bella must have been fatally wounded. The bloodsucker had bitten her in an attempt to save her life. He had sent Jacob away – to protect him perhaps, that was at least one redeeming action. When she had transformed they had left, back out the front door and –

Already Jared was shuddering with instinctual rage. Sam flew back out of the house, Jared close behind. "Go gather the pack!" he ordered. "And find Jacob. He must be reckoned with. Even if she is his wife, her existence now is a threat to us all. They have broken the treaty and they must pay. Go! I'll bring Quil and Paul."

Jared raced away down the road, faster than any natural human. Sam took the road north along the sea cliffs. Time was of essence. Edward and the girl must not be allowed to escape. She was especially dangerous now. He felt a pang of regret for Jacob, but he had known what was coming when he had brought Edward into his house.

The house was just as they had left it, besides the drapes that hung over the furniture and the cobwebs that drifted from the corners. It was cavernous. It felt empty, lonely. Edward led her up to his bedroom. She slowly lowered herself to his bed, staring out the window to a sweeping view of the forest below. For a long time she was silent. At last she spoke, her voice almost inaudible.

"Do you think he'll wait for me? Do you think he'll still love me?"

Something twisted in Edward's chest. "Of course," he whispered. "You still love him. Our kind are supposed to be arch enemies, but you defy that now." He smiled humorlessly. "Like Romeo and Juliet. He might have to load on the cologne now though."

Bella laughed lightly, relieved by his reassurances. "You'll have to talk to him for me. Tell him how I still feel about him."

He was silent. She glanced back at him and her face fell. "Ah, Edward. I'm so sorry. I just – I really don't know what to do. I do love you, Edward, I really do. But I love Jacob too, and I've committed to him. I couldn't leave him now, just because you've returned. It would ruin him, it wouldn't be fair. There's no way anyone is going to get out of this without a broken heart. I don't want to punish you or anything." She was silent for a moment. "Maybe it would be better if you both just left me. I couldn't bear to hurt either of you any more than I have. If – if neither of you had me, maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

"No! No, I couldn't let you do that to yourself. You're right. You were both right. I gave up on you, no matter what the reason was, I still left you. I don't deserve you anymore. He – he's always been there for you. And he loves you. Just as much as I do."

"Oh," she moaned softly, moving in one fluid motion to him. She wrapped her arms around him, her head bowed against his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I am," he whispered, and slowly stepped away. "Bella, I can only be happy if you are, even if that means you being with him."

She nodded, speechless. At last she sighed. "Well, I think it's gonna be a long year. We'll have to say something to Charlie. And my employee. I guess I'll have to quite my job, at least for a while. It's amazing how big this house is when no one's in it."

"Well I could maybe change that," Edward said, grinning.

"Really? Would they come? Just to visit?"

"I think it would be the best thing for you. Moral support while you learn and grow control. Alice is probably calling them already. I wouldn't be surprised if they're already on their way."

"Great. Maybe this waiting around won't be so bad after all." She paused for a moment, pensive. "I remember back when we were – dating – and I wanted to be a vampire so badly. I never thought it would happen like this."

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"No, it's not bad. Not as bad as you always made it out to be." She grinned teasingly. "It's so – amazing. Except for the thirst. And that I'm stuck here," she grinned again, reassuringly. "Besides, you saved my life."

"But I'm the one who made that necessary. If I had never come back – "

She was silent. He turned away. "I'm going to see if that piano still works," he murmured, and disappeared from the room. She sat alone on his bed, her eyes scanning listlessly over his stacks of CDs. For a moment she let her mind go numb. There was just too much to comprehend too quickly. It was impossible what had happened. Unpredictable. She couldn't even imagine what would happen next, where her life – if you could call it that – would go.

Something tickled her brain – a scent, she suddenly realized. She drew out of her musings and breathed deep. It was a sort of – wet dog smell. Disgusting. She wrinkled her nose and stood up. It didn't feel right. Her whole body was tingling like an alarm was buzzing beneath her skin.

"Edward!" she called, her voice rising with apprehension. But even as she spoke he was standing before her, his face rigid.

"It's the shape shifters," he growled. "They've figured it out. They're coming for us."

"But, it's not like that. You weren't hunting, you were saving my life!"

"It doesn't matter. I still broke the treaty. I bit a human."

"But that's not fair!"

"It doesn't matter! He snapped. "They'll be here any minute." He was silent for a moment. "There are too many; we can't fight them. But you could outrun them; you're as fast as you'll ever be. I'll hold them off, you go, run."

"What! No! I'm not leaving you to them. We could both outrun them. We could leave, not come back."

"What about Jacob?"

"I can't be with him anyways, not for a long time."

"No, Bella. I couldn't outrun them. They killed Laurent and Victoria, they'll have no trouble catching me."

"I'm not leaving you."

He glared at her. "I didn't save your life just so you could throw it away for me."

"I don't care. I _couldn't_ leave you."

"It would only be just," he said bitterly.

"Look at me!" she cried. "I'm _not _leaving, so you might as well just tell me what I have to do to fight."

He glanced out the window, his brow furrowing anxiously. The smell was much stronger now, suffocatingly so, and she could hear their huge paws pounding on the forest floor.

"Alright. We stay in this room. It's small, so they can't all fit in here, just one at time. We'll get them as they come in. Our venom will kill them, but it may take a few minutes to take effect. Just follow your instincts. Don't look like that. You chose to stay here, you know the consequences. You can still leave if you want." She shook her head. "They'll probably end up circling the house, just waiting until our thirst drives us out. That's ok. We can last longer than they can."

"Of course they might just order pizza," she said, grinning weakly.

He rolled his eyes. "They wouldn't dare bring a human so close to you. Unless – no, they wouldn't use bait – " He trailed off.

All was silent except for the thunderous pounding of their paws on the earth, the rushing of air through their nostrils. She could recognize each of their scents now. She hadn't noticed it as a human, but all along they must have been their, subconsciously embedding themselves into her memory. All those times she and Jacob had hung out with the pack. Those had been good times, happy times. They were like brothers to her. If vampires could be nauseas, she supposed that was what the caustic feeling was gnawing in her stomach. Like her own venom was working on her. She couldn't do it, she just couldn't.

Suddenly they stopped. She saw a shadow of gray move beneath the window. That was Quil. "They've surrounded us," whispered Edward, even though we both knew they could hear as well as we. His eyes narrowed. "He's talking to me, the leader is. He's saying, 'I know you can hear me, Cullen. You know why we're here. You broke the treaty. You bit a human. So it is our right, by the pact you made with us, to kill you. I have no regret for this. I only regret that it is the wife of one our brothers you have bitten, you have corrupted. I only regret that she too must die, for both you and I know very well how dangerous a newborn vampire is. But I console myself that she is not the same person she once was. I will not be killing Bella Swan, but a monster that you have created. Still, I wish to show her some mercy, for Jacob's sake, and for what may still remain of her. Come down peacefully. Offer yourselves to us, and we will punish you quickly, as painlessly as we can. I will give you five minutes. Then we shall come for you, and there will be no mercy.'"

Edward paused. "He stopped. Well, do you wish to accept?"

"What?"

"Truthfully, we shall probably not make it out of this, Bella. I trust that he will make it quick. If you wish to go, I shall gladly follow you."

She stared at him, speechless. She had just come from the edge of death, only to return to it. And she found herself afraid. It seemed it would be the best thing to do, the noble thing to do. To lay down her life so violence could be avoided. But she could not condemn Edward to death, and she knew that he would follow her, no matter how hard she begged. Besides, it would all be to no avail. He would die anyway, and so would she. But she had to give him a fighting chance. And for him to have a fighting chance, she had to as well.

"No," she said. "We'll stay here. We'll fight them off."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Well then let's get it over with," he muttered and sprang to the window. "Hey!" he shouted to the wolf posted below. "Tell your leader we're not coming down." Quil snarled and paced beneath the window. A moment later another wolf, Embry, joined him, blocking the only escape besides the door. They stared up at us, their amber eyes glowing fiercely.

A moment later the house shook as Sam Uley broke down the door and pounded up the stairs. He paced outside of Edward's door, growling in frustration at the opening that was far too small for his bulk to fit through. Two more were with him, Paul and Jared.

"You know I can hear all your little planning!" shouted Edward angrily. Sam roared furiously and sprang forward. The door cracked beneath his weight and crashed to the floor. But it was not Sam who came barreling through the door, but Jared. His massive shoulders barely cleared the frame and the little room was suddenly filled with his stench, with his body.

Edward sprang at him, twisting and writhing away from his massive paws and dagger teeth. But despite his bulk and tight quarters, Jared was agile too. He easily deflected Edward's attacks, dashing him away with his paws. Edward slammed into the shelf of CDs and it crashed to the floor, burying him in its contents. In that instant Jared was on Bella, his massive jaws closing around her shoulders. She felt her bones cracking as he bit down. Pain exploded in her chest, driving her insane, releasing her raw instinct to survive. With a shriek she jerked away, her chest tearing open. But there was no blood to spill and in seconds it had closed again, covering her gray, lifeless heart.

For a moment both wolf and newborn vampire froze in shock; then Bella sprang forward, feline in her attack. She was far faster, stronger, than either Edward or the wolves. In an instant she had plunged her teeth into Jared's throat. The blood was burning hot, repulsive to the taste. She pulled away, spitting it from her mouth. Jared reeled back, his eyes wide in shock. The wound in his throat was rapidly closing, but the venom was taking effect. His body shuddered and seemed to shrink, as though all his insides were melting. In less than a minute he was gone; only a dry, shrunken carcass remained.

For that moment the battle seemed to suspend. All were shocked by the almost instant effects of the venom on Jared. Suddenly Sam's roar rent the air, thick with grief and thunderous in its fury. He slammed into the wall, shattering the dry wall and frame. His jaws closed around Edward's neck, dragging him out onto the balcony. With a feral scream Bella leapt at him, but Paul collided with her, plunging her to the floor. They struggled, pitting his pure brute force and weight with her fresh, agile strength. But suddenly there was another, and another. Quil and Embry had come up from the forest floor; the werewolves were putting their all into the fight.

Bella spun and feinted, leapt and twisted away from their slashing claws. But they were always there, Quil on one side, Paul on the other. She was no longer fighting to kill, but to survive. She heard something crash in the room downstairs, but she ignored it. It did not matter. The wolves were closing in. It was over. There were too many of them, they were too fast, too smart, too coordinated, like they could read each other's minds.

Then something happened. She wasn't really sure what. Perhaps she had stepped an inch too far outside of the box they had corralled her into; or maybe it was just their luck. But suddenly she was on her back, Quil's teeth sinking into her legs, Paul plunging down upon her, his mouth black and gaping.

Then he was gone. Bella twisted forward, grabbing Quil by the scruff of his neck and flipping up and over. He smashed into the wall, and lay still. She sprang to her feet, her eyes flashing around the room. Edward was struggling with Embry and Sam, and Jacob was on top of Paul, his teeth closed around his throat. Jacob jerked away and Paul's thrashing body lay still and blood poured over the floor.

Once again the battle ground to a halt. Sam and Embry seemed to shrink, their bodies shuddering with grief and hatred. Edward sprang away, coming to a crouch beside Bella and Jacob.

"You!" Sam's voice thundered in Jacob's head. "You have betrayed us! You have killed your own brother for the Cold Ones!"

"I love Bella, Sam," he whispered. "You know that."

"She is _not_ Bella anymore!"

"I don't believe that! I can't. I killed my brother to save my wife. There was no choice."

Sam bristled. "She is a monster, Jacob. She cannot love you anymore. We are enemies, we can never be anything else."

"I don't care! I can't stop loving her just because she is changed. It is _my_ fault she was bitten. If I hadn't chosen to fight she would still be human, Paul and Jared would still be alive. I cannot punish her, and I cannot let _you_ punish her, for something that was beyond her control."

"She is too dangerous. A newborn."

"Not forever. He will teach her. But it does not matter. You have lost. Let us go. Let us go and we will never come back. You have no chance of fighting us, Sam. Too old wolves against three powerful foes? But we don't want to fight, we don't want to kill. We just want to live. Let us go, Sam."

Sam glanced at the bodies of his fallen comrades and then back at Jacob's quivering figure. "Then go. But don't ever come back. You are no longer one of us. You are too us as a Cold One."

And he turned his back and walked away, back down the shattered staircase and out into the woods, Embry trailing behind him. They were alone. Slowly Jacob shrunk, changed, and stood again as a man. His eyes trailed over the bodies of the fallen wolves. Bella watched the grief, the horror, run over him again and again, each time a shock wave that left him weak, broken. First Jared, barely recognizable as what he had once been. She had done that. She had torn that part away from him. And Paul. She saw himself turning inward, expanding in horror at what he had done. It was too much.

Bella moved to him, moved slowly, as she once had as a human. He trembled at her touch, but turned his face to her, met her eyes. They were red with blood and pain. He looked away. It was enough. She understood; no, she knew, she felt, because these had been her brothers too.

Suddenly Jacob turned, tore away part of himself. The Quiluete part. He was no longer their brother. He was no one except what he chose. He reached out his hand for Bella's. Her skin was cold against his, and hard. But he could feel the life in it. He could feel _her_, the way she held his hand was the same, like she was trying to become part of him. Bella. Sam was wrong and Jacob's deepest fears were erased. He could be with her forever, and he would not be afraid.

_Jacob and Bella left Forks and never returned. They traveled the world together, staying sometimes in places they liked, and moving on when they felt restless. And nothing could ever be erased, fully forgotten, but they could be changed, replaced by a picture less unbearable. Sometimes Edward came to see her. Then her heart would burn and she would touch him, feel a body that was not burning against her skin, but was like her own. It was not perfect. But nothing is ever perfect. _


End file.
